Children
"Hi! I'm your son. Betcha didn't recognize me." — The player's son upon growing from a baby to a child. "Hello. I'm your daughter you know. I'm all grown up now." — The player's daughter upon growing from a baby to a child. Children are a type of villager first introduced in Fable. Fable and Fable: TLC Children inhabit Oakvale during the Birthday Gift quest and Bowerstone South. They run around playing whenever they can and learn at the school during the daytime. They play a part in the Book Collection quest, listening to the books that you give to the school teacher. Fable II Children can be found naturally in Bowerstone Old Town, Oakfield, the Gypsy Camp and Bowerstone Market. They spend their time playing tag and pretending to be great heroes. They are the only type of villager who appreciate children's gifts. Children can also be found in Westcliff after the Westcliff Development quest if you choose to become Barnum's business partner. : an example of children in Fable II]] Children can be produced by having unprotected sex with your spouse. In order to have a child, you have to interest your spouse enough to "convince" them to have sex. Then, go to the bed in your house. Press A and then the screen will ask if you want protected or unprotected sex. Press unprotected and see if you have a baby carriage. Your Children will stay with your spouse as you go about your heroic acts. They will grow to be more like you in personality and alignment. Children go through two stages, Baby and Child. Babies stay in their cribs and do not move while the Child has the traits of any of the NPC children. Before the trip to the Tattered Spire they will not age from the Baby status until you return, afterwards children will age from baby to child if you travel far enough away from home and return. There is a limit of about 5-7 children per spouse. Some quests involve your children. If you have children during the main storyline, your spouse and child(ren) can be killed and at the end of the game, you can choose love and they will come back. But if you have them after you finish the game, they will wander off and your will have to do the side quest called The Rescue. But remember to visit your family often and keep them happy or your spouse might divorce you, causing her/him and the child(ren) to leave. : an example of children in Fable II]] Fable III Children return in Fable III with a few changes and additions. *The Hero can use the dynamic touch system to pick up, tickle, toss, and hug their own children. Other people's children have more limited interactions. *Child labour is a problem at the beginning of the game due to the actions of both Logan and Reaver. After the player becomes King/Queen, they can choose whether or not to abolish child labour in Albion. *Like most villagers in Fable III your children will require you to complete quests for them in order to maintain your relationship. These quests usually involve buying your child a specific toy. *The Hero of Brightwall is the first Hero not to have a playable childhood quest set. *Two players can have children together over Xbox Live. *The player can also adopt children in addition to having biological children. This costs 500 gold, and requires the player to select a family home. *Your child's appearance on how they are dressed, generally depends on your spouse's economic status and where they come from. Children can be lower middle class (Bowerstone Industrial and Bowerstone Old Quarter), middle class (Brightwall and Understone), upper middle class (Bowerstone Market), noble (Bowerstone Castle, Millfields and Clockwork Island), Dweller (Dweller Camp and Mistpeak Valley), Ecological (Mourningwood and Driftwood), military (Mercenary Camp and Silverpines) or Auroran (City of Aurora). *Male children now have a new voice track. The old voice track is still used for NPC boys. *There is a bug in Fable III where the ethnicity of your biological children does not match you or your spouse. *Your children can now give you gifts just like your spouse. *Renaming your child returns, but this time subtitles also change along with the name. Notes *In Fable ll, if you listen closely to children playing hero games you will sometimes hear "Teach me to be a Hero." A famous quote in Fable lll made by the hero to Walter Beck after being told stories about the hero's mum/dad. *In Fable II, if your spouse dies or is sold into slavery, your child/children will be taken by the Child Protection Agency, and you will never see them again. In Fable III you can regain custody of your children by picking them up at the Bowerstone Orphanage. *In Fable III, when you become King/Queen, you will be given the option to turn the Orphanage into a brothel or renovate it. Turning it into a brothel will however not prevent the adoption of children – some of the orphans can still be adopted from a small area outside the brothel near the boundary hedge. *Children can be prevented by protected sex using a condom. *The only way for children to change to a different region they live in is either by selecting a new marital home for that specific spouse, or during the quest The Rescue. (children not related to you cannot leave their region) *Children are well-known for their glitches, as well. Some of the most common ones are children who become unresponsive, and a glitch that prevents you from having more than one, making your second child vanish. *There are NPC Children not related to the Hero in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters running around in Bowerstone South. *In Fable, during the Hobbe Cave Quest, it is possible to kill the kid. It's not recomended during the quest, but you can kill him afterward. *In Fable, Fable II, and Fable III children are un-killable, even with safety off. *In Fable ll the book, Becoming a Parent, it states that "Folklore says that girls are conceived at dawn and boys at dusk" *In Fable II, children will ask for your autograph when you become famous enough. In Fable III, they will ask for your autograph after you become King/Queen. *Children's' clothes and nature depend on your nature and how much allowance you give. *Children can be kidnapped involving a mini quest to get them back. *There is a glitch in some games, in which your children will no longer exist once you reload your game. Your first child will still exist but all following children will completely disappear. (Note: If your marital home is set to Serenity Farm, your children will still be present but will be set as normal villagers and only your first child will be marked as yours.) *A means to fix this glitch exists if your child was in Serenity Farm, they will still be there but as a generic child. By a series of often random expressions and actions, the game can 'remember' that the child is yours and the 'dummy/pacifier' icon then appears above the childs head again. This child can potentially fix the glitch making the child persistent between reloads. *You cannot use the Flirty expressions with children. Doing so in the first Fable will have the child act confused towards the character. *When you see a bald boy, it sometimes may look like he has eye makeup. *There's a small bug in which your daughter can have a boy's voice or your son has a girl's voice. *In Fable II, the hero may rename their child. Despite this, the original name given to the child still appears in the subtitles during dialogue. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II Category:Fable III